Think of Anything
by nickelplated
Summary: Violet and Klaus are made to do something unthinkable in order to save their sister. Warnings for abuse and non-con.


The miserable marriage was over. Violet had signed her name alongside Count Olaf's in hope of saving her sister. The sham wedding cake had been eaten and the warm champagne consumed generously by Olaf and his vile troupe of actors. Violet and Klaus had remained quiet in their ridiculous costumes as the wedding guests left, but there seemed no end to this ordeal as Olaf grabbed them each by the hair and half dragged the children up to their dingy attic room.

"You promised to give Sunny back if I married you," Violet turned on him as soon as he let go of her hair. "The deal is done, now let her go!"

"You spoiled, orphaned brats," Olaf sneered. "Did you really believe that it would be that easy? You are mine now and I can do whatever I want," he punctuated with an evil chuckle, "whenever I want." He towered over Violet, running his fingers across her cheek and down her neck, leaning in close to breathe in her sweet innocence, while Violet leaned away from his acrid breath. Olaf grabbed a handful of her hair again and tugged her head back hard, forcing her to turn her face up to his. Oh, his smile was lecherous and his eyes greedy as they raked down her body.

"Leave my sister alone! Don't touch her!" Klaus screamed at him, clutching at Olaf's arm to distract him. Olaf easily pushed him off and straight into the wall, knocking the breath out of Klaus for a moment. As Klaus leaned over, hands on knees, Olaf stepped toward him and grabbed his chin, pinching it hard, turning his face side to side. He looked at Klaus just as lecherously as he had Violet.

"What makes you think I want to touch your sister, hmm," Count Olaf asked, feigning innocence. "when you are most definitely the prettier of the two?" Olaf laughed to himself as if he had remembered an old joke. "Yes, I think I much prefer clever, little boys to dull, ugly sisters!" Olaf grabbed Klaus around his upper arm, and try as he might, Klaus could not pull away.

"No, please, Count Olaf," cried a panicked Violet. "I'll do whatever you want, just please...please leave Klaus alone. Please don't hurt him."

"Oh, my my. It does sound so nice to be begged properly that I think I will grant you this boon." Olaf said thoughtfully, while putting a finger to his chin. "I'll leave the boy alone. I won't even touch him, but… yes. I think I'll watch you do it. Oh yes," he grinned broadly, "this will be fun for all of us, I think."

"You are a sick bastard!" Violet ground out between clenched teeth. "Klaus is my brother!"

"And you are my wife, and must do as I say or poor little Sunny will plummet to the ground. Should we go to the window now and watch?" He asked as he strode past Violet to the high window where Sunny's cage was tied.

"OK," Violet said quickly, picking the lesser of the two evils.

"OK, you do want me to drop your sister from this window?" asked Olaf, grabbing the window sash and throwing it up.

"OK, I'll play your sick game. Just leave Sunny alone."

"Well, sounds like you orphan brats do have some brains in those stupid skulls." Count Olaf strode over to a rickety chair and sat down primly, eyes flickering between the pair. "Two shows in one day. I can't wait. Get on with it, then. Pleasure the pretty little boy."

Violet resolutely stepped across the room to her brother. He looked so young and so terribly confused at how their lives had made this sudden, unfortunate turn. She faced him and took his hand in hers and squeezed.

"Violet?" Klaus asked.

Oh, how her heart broke for him. He trusted her so completely. What would he think of her after this? Would he be scared of her? The tears came unbidden to her eyes and she quickly wiped them away with her free hand. She wanted to be strong for Klaus and Sunny, and she wanted to show Count Olaf that she was not afraid of him. She just couldn't think of a way to get them out of this mess right now.

"It's okay," Violet said to Klaus softly. Her sweet brother only nodded. "You can trust me, okay? Just close your eyes tight. Pretend you are standing here all alone. Think of anything. Anything that isn't me or Olaf, all right?" When he closed his eyes, she leaned down to press a long, chaste kiss to his lips. She could feel her own lips trembling with the effort not to cry. She pulled away when she heard Olaf's impatient voice.

"Get on with it, Girly. I don't have all day. Maybe I need to show you how it's done, hmm?

"Just forget that he is here, okay? Maybe think of a story from one of your favorite books." Violet reminded him in a low whisper and he nodded, but his eyes flew open the second she started unbuckling his belt.

"Violet?" he asked again, a hot blush forming across his cheeks and down his neck.

"I promise I won't hurt you, and... it might even feel good," Violet whispered with a forced smile, as she continued to fiddle with the button of his pants. She wondered if her little brother was even old enough to have thought of sexual things yet. Her own experiences were limited to listening to the crass boys in her class talk loudly of blow jobs and boobs.

"God, you two are so boring," Olaf complained loudly.

"Close your eyes," she told Klaus one last time, before cradling his head in her hands and lowering her mouth to his again. This time Violet moved her lips against his until they parted and then she plunged her tongue into his mouth. Klaus put his hands up to her shoulders as if to push her away, but refrained, instead grabbing on to the sleeves of that ridiculous wedding dress. He was clever and realized what was at stake here, so he let her do as she wanted to his mouth and tried to relax and be pliable for her.

Violet finally quit her onslaught of kisses and looked at Count Olaf. He was watching the pair intently and waved his hand at her to continue. She looked back at Klaus, standing before her with closed eyes, and wet puffy lips. She knelt in front of Klaus and pulled down the his zipper. The costume pants were so tight on poor Klaus that they stayed up all by themselves even after they were unzipped. She tugged his underwear down gently in the front to reveal Klaus's soft penis surrounded by a thatch of soft brown hairs, and found herself stupidly relieved to know he was at least going through puberty. Another glance at Count Olaf proved that he was enjoying the show immensely while he rubbed at his own crotch.

"Violet!" Klaus called out in alarm as she easily took all of Klaus into her mouth at once and began to suck. His legs trembled violently at the sensation and Violet held on to the backs of his thighs to give him extra support. He made a grab to her hair, but didn't push her away, only tangled his fingers in it to ground himself. In less than a minute, and against his will, his soft penis grew into an erection and Violet found she couldn't keep sucking on the end, but had to bob her head up and down his elongated shaft, taking him in and pulling him back out of her mouth.

It didn't take long at all for Klaus's inexperienced body to reach its climax. He dug his fingers deeper into Violet's hair, pulling it. She let him. He gasped and then was spilling into her mouth. She let him do that, too. His legs gave out and he fell into a heap in Violet's lap where she caught him, clutching his body to hers.

"Okay, it's okay," she said quietly to reassure Klaus and honestly, herself, too.

"I should have known you goody-goodies would be that boring. God, that was the quickest I've ever seen anyone get off," Count Olaf complained, but thankfully he finally left the room, locking the door behind him, rubbing his own erection through his pants. Hopefully he was headed off to his own bed to sleep off his drunkeness and leave them alone for awhile. After Olaf left, Klaus couldn't keep quiet any longer and began to sob into Violet's neck.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he repeated over and over again. Violet shushed him and drew gentle circles on his back.

"Why are you sorry, Klaus? You have nothing to be sorry for?" Violet asked. Klaus could only manage to shake his head for a moment.

"I didn't want it to feel good, but it did, and then… I couldn't help it. I couldn't stop it. I'm just so sorry!" Klaus cried, remorsefully.

"Don't be silly. I wanted you to feel good. Remember I told you so? You did just what you were supposed to do," Violet said comfortingly, rubbing the back of his head. "It's not either of our faults, that this happened. We did what we needed to do to save the baby. You remember that, okay, and you don't have anything to feel guilty about."

Night came quickly upon the cramped room, throwing long shadows across their huddled bodies on the floor. She continued to hold Klaus and shush him comfortingly until his tears of shame became hiccups. She placed sweet kisses to the top of his head as he leaned against her and hugged him tightly until he sat up and wiped his face with his hands. They looked at each other for a minute, Klaus breaking the silence first.

"What do we do now?" he asked. "I don't think I can stay here another minute."

Violet reached into a pocket and pulled out her hair ribbon. She squeezed her eyes tight and concentrated hard as she tied the hair back out of her face. She opened her eyes and her face cleared.

"I have an idea to help us escape this room and this awful house!" Violet looked confidently to the open window where her baby sister had been left unattended. "Grab Sunny and let's get out of here!"


End file.
